RZ-1 A-wing
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The RZ-1 A-wing interceptor was a starfighter designed by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. One of the fastest mass-produced interceptors in the known galaxy, the A-wing was even faster than the Imperials' TIE Interceptor, despite also having shielding and a hyperdrive, unlike the cheaper TIE model. The RZ-1 A-wing interceptor was a cockpit attached to twin engines. Like its Clone Wars predecessor, the Eta-2, the A-wing required pilots of exceptional skill to take full advantage of the vessel's speed, agility, and special features—and the Rebel Alliance lacked the Galactic Republic's Jedi pilots. General Jan Dodonna's after action review of the Battle of Yavin affirmed the value of Alliance starfighters, but also highlighted that a simple trio of TIE starfighters had almost foiled the trench run. Dodonna planned to create a dedicated Alliance interceptor, in anticipation of a similar analysis by the Imperial Navy; indeed, Sienar Fleet Systems accelerated work on an updated TIE Interceptor which would match the A-wing's speed. To design the starfighter, Dodonna turned to Walex Blissex, famed ex-Kuat Systems Engineering engineer. Blissex brought valuable experience from work on the Clone Wars-era Delta-7 and Alpha-3 interceptors. The pair based initial designs on the R-22 Spearhead, already nicknamed by pilots as "A-wings" per the -wing naming convention for other Rebel craft, of which two had fought at Yavin. They formed Alliance Underground Engineering, and worked with pilot Jake Farrell in improving a Tammuz-an design. Dodonna and Blissex presented a proposal to Chief of State Mon Mothma for official support. It was ill-timed. The victory at Yavin incited open rebellion on thousands of worlds, resulting in widespread Imperial suppression. The Alliance was scattered, and had insufficient funds for the proposed A-wing program. Nevertheless, Dodonna's fame from his role at Yavin made a denial difficult, and Mothma approved with reduced funding. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, Zann Consortium, New Republic, Galactic Alliance, Confederation Ship Type: RZ-1 A-Wing Class: Interceptor Starfighter Manufacturer: Alliance Underground Engineering, Incom Corporation Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 400 cockpit 75 Sensor/Communications Array 60 Engines (2) 225 ea Laser Cannon (2) 70 ea (2) Shields 150 side (900 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 10md points of damage or less. Anything more than 10md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 24 Speed - Atmosphere: 1300kph, mach 12 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 9.6m Height: 3.1m Width: 6.5m Weight: 13 tons Cargo: 40kg Cost - 175 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 single blast, 5d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Sensor Jammer PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-sensor SECONDARY PURPOSE: N/A RANGE - SPACE: 3.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.5km DAMAGE: -2 for opponents to strike RATE OF FIRE: N/A PAYLOAD: N/A BONUSES: N/A SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Can only hold 2 sets of jump co-ordinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at levl 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 adn 12 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 12 and 15 +20% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)